Crystal Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Crystal Man's Stage is a glittering masterpiece composed almost entirely of precious stone. In some parts of the stage, still more crystals fall from chutes in the background. Even without this beauty though, it is a very unique map with a gimmick that makes it stand out among the other amazing Mega Man 5 maps. It is not one square arena but three connected by a series of holes and teleporters in their corners. A teleporter will take you "up" a floor while a hole will lead you "down" one. This path loops around, making floor numbers somewhat arbitrary. The stage is known for having a very diverse arsenal of weapons, but especially for its teleporters, that on occasion, are more used for telefragging than teleporting. Everything from power weapons to explosives to area of effect weapons can be found here, as well as a good portion of the game's Items. Layout The first floor takes place in an outdoor area, although it is still surrounded by walls. A ring of ledges surrounding the perimeter holds Flash Bomb, Tango Roll Ice Wave and Treble Sentry. Yamato Spear and Mega Ball are also found on platforms next to the two items. Crystal Eye is on an elevated pedestal in this area's elevated center. The second floor is underground and has a reddish background, but is almost completely enclosed. Four L-Shaped ledges separate this area's perimeter from its center. On them, you can grab Pharaoh Shot, Flame Sword and two W-Tanks. Two Exit Units and Item-1's are also located behind pillars on this area's perimeter. Like the above floor, Crystal Eye also rests in this section's center. The third floor is underground like the first, but is not boxed in by any walls. Careful not to fall off! This region has a Proto Buster in its center instead of Crystal Eye. Surrounding it are two pedestals with Napalm Bomb and Screw Crusher. You can also obtain Gravity Hold and an M-Tank on huge pillars nearby, but only with some fancy Item-1 work. On the elevated perimeter, you can also grab another Flash Bomb and an E-Tank. Strategy The surfaces of Crystal Man's stage are very undulating, meaning players will be slowed down by frequent jumps. Use this time to nail them with any of the stage's power weapons like Pharaoh Shot or Proto Buster. A Flame Sword charge or close-range Flash Bomb when you have the height advantage works very well too. The unlevel third floor works best for this tactic. While the second can work as well, it is more suited to surprise ambushes If you see anyone with any of these weapons yourself, run wherever you can without jumping. and fight back with Screw Crusher or Ice Wave. The Exit unit is also very useful in escaping from the bottom of the third story. Modifications V2 to V3 Original map replaced by Crystal Man Remixed from the Cutstuff Community Map Pack. The old map was much more cramped and had an exploitable design, although the floor-switching gimmick was still in place. Category:Mega Man 5 Category:Stages